


Curtain Call

by starvaria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Deep Throating, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Other, Rough Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria
Summary: “What exactly do you want, Double Trouble?” Catra asked.“Why, to be entertained, of course!” Double Trouble insisted, now slouching in the chair and throwing their leg over one of the arm rests. “Why else would anybody come to a strip club?”“And you want me to entertain you?” Catra replied, dryly.
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> Me, every five minutes while writing this: *Double Trouble was fucking hot.*  
> (Based on an idea I was chatting about with friends in discord!)

_ The Fright Zone _ was always crowded on Friday nights.

As long as Catra had worked there, she had discovered that it was one of the club’s unspoken truths. Fridays were busy, the drinks were tolerable at best, and the only thing actually keeping the club in business were the dancers and the  _ side action _ they insisted they didn’t give the patrons.

It was the same thing, over and over again, every weekend.

Swishing her drink around in her hand - something that, to her, seemed too fruity and sugary sweet to actually be considered alcohol - Catra leaned against the bar counter, taking in the club scenery.

The serving area was dark enough that not even the flashing neon signs near the bar could offer much help. Unless you were standing directly next to somebody, there was no way of telling who was who. This made for the perfect situation for some of the dancers to whisk a patron away to one of the private alcoves in the back in the hopes of making a few extra bucks. It also made for a perfect opportunity for the dancers to sneak free drinks, given that the security was usually occupied with other things on busier nights like breaking up bar fights and protecting the dancers from the drunken clubgoers that insisted on harassing them. 

_ The Fright Zone _ wasn’t a classy stripclub. It certainly wasn’t the type of place to work at without having at least  _ some _ sort of street smarts since usually only the worst of the worst showed up there. Thankfully, Catra could usually talk her way out of most situations.

Beside her, someone cleared their throat. 

Again.  _ Most situations. _

One of the club’s bouncers stood beside the bar with her arms crossed. Of course, out of all the people to be working that evening, it just  _ had _ to be Huntara.

“Shouldn’t you be working? Kitty?” Huntara questioned, her brow raising slightly.

It was a cheap shot at the cat ear headband and the short, black dress that Catra currently wore. Definitely not the most revealing outfit in comparison to some of the other dancer’s costumes, but it wasn’t as if Catra actually put effort into finding most of her clients.

Not even attempting to hide her eye roll, Catra tilted the glass up to her lips and downed the last of her drink in one swig before Huntara had the chance to make her return it, then wiped her mouth and sat the glass down with a loud clang.

“I don’t know,  _ Huntara _ . Shouldn’t your girlfriend  _ not _ be serving me drinks in the first place?” Catra challenged.

Behind the bar, Perfuma flinched a little at Catra’s words then quickly placed a large, brown bottle on the shelf in the hopes that it would make her look less guilty. Huntara didn’t seem phased by Catra’s words. If anything, she seemed bored by them. It wasn’t the first time she had confronted Catra during one of her  _ moods _ . It certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“She’s a server. She’s just doing her job. It would probably help if you took an example from that. Now - “

“I know.” Catra moaned, interrupting. “Get back to work.”

Catra slid off the stool and adjusted her dress, which barely even managed to cover her butt, before heading off to find some overly drunk clubgoer to give a lap dance to, when Huntara stopped her again.

“Actually, I have another job for you.”

Catra turned once more, half expecting Huntara to make her do something humiliating like mop the floor in the bathroom or help some of the other girls clean the shot glasses in the kitchen. What she didn’t expect was for a tall, slender figure in a black leather bodysuit to step out from behind her. She certainly didn’t expect this figure to have such a honing, impish look in their eye - something that was very clearly reserved for Catra and Catra  _ only _ .

_ Catra honestly couldn’t tell if she was being intimidated or seduced at that moment. _

“We have a new dancer starting tonight. Since you seem to have  _ so much free time _ I felt  _ you  _ could be the one to show them around. Their name -”

“The name is Double Trouble, darling.” 

The figure sidestepped Huntara, apparently growing tired of her beating around the bush at introducing them, and offered a hand toward Catra. As if in some kind of trance, Catra offered her hand forward as Double Trouble laced their fingers through hers.

“Or my stage name, rather. We all  _ do _ have appearances to keep up. And you  _ certainly _ look like the type that enjoys playing pretend.”

Double Trouble pressed Catra’s hand to their lips in a gentle kiss. In an instance, Catra could feel her face growing warm, before she snatched her hand away in nervousness.

“Right. Well...” Her voice trailed off. “Let’s go then.”

Stiffly, Catra left, more embarrassed at Huntara and Perfuma seeing her so easily flustered by this complete stranger than anything. Double Trouble followed behind, a predatory sway to their step.

“Don’t wait up, girls.” Double Trouble hinted to Huntara and Perfuma over her shoulder.. “I might just need to have the  _ full  _ tour this evening.”

-

“And these are the alcoves.” Catra spoke, lacklusterly parting two deep red and gold curtains that hid a smaller room. 

It was only a few feet wide and contained nothing more than a large, uncomfortable looking chair covered in red velvet. Beside it, several similar rooms were lined up against the wall. Catra stepped into the room and stood between the curtains, holding her arms out while she faced Double Trouble.

“Very extravagant, as you can see.”

“Hmm, I don’t know Kitten. I suppose I can work with this.”

Double Trouble slowly slid into the room behind Catra, closing the curtains behind them. When the curtains opened again, Double Trouble stood there striking an elaborate - if not alluring - pose, both of their hands gripping the curtain’s edges with one leg crossed over the other, almost as if to show off just how long their legs actually were. There was nothing about it that wasn’t tempting.

“Honest opinion. Does this say  _ welcome to my lair _ ? Because that  _ is _ the vibe I’m attempting to go for.”

Catra was silent for a moment, but in spite of herself, couldn’t help but let out an amused laugh.

“Yeah. You’re certainly not going to have a hard time finding clients.” She mused.

The delight didn’t last long. Off in the distance somebody, most likely Hunatara or one of the other dancers, called Catra’s name. Double Trouble, seeing the look of annoyance on Catra’s face at being called away  _ again _ , was quick to close the curtains and grab Catra’s arm from inside the alcove. They tugged her inside with nothing more than a surprised yelp, making them both disappear out of sight.

Catra stumbled once inside, right into Double Trouble’s lap as they both collided with the velvet chair at the same time. The duo was pressed together chest to chest, with Double Trouble’s hands pressed firmly against Catra’s back, just begging to press her closer while Catra’s legs were locked around Double Trouble’s thighs. Instantly, Catra’s face flushed again.

“Double Trouble, I - “

“Shhh.”

Catra hushed herself. Outside of the alcove they could both just barely make out approaching footsteps, then the owner’s voice call Catra’s name once more.  _ Glimmer. _ One of the club’s go-girls that always insisted on having glitter and sparkles somewhere on her costume and had a bad habit of appearing out of nowhere at the worst possible moment. Catra often found it fun to make her angry by telling her how ridiculous she always looked. Moments later, Glimmer’s footsteps faded away with her clearly giving up on her search of the area, and Catra felt herself ease up a little.

“That was close.”

Catra then let out another squeal as Double Trouble’s hands slid further down her back, giving her butt a firm squeeze before she jumped up.

“Though not  _ nearly _ close enough.” Double Trouble smirked once Catra was out of their lap.

They now leaned forward in the chair to meet Catra’s gaze. If the coy looks they had been giving Catra before was nothing more than just a small taste, then the way Double Trouble was looking at her now was meant to be the full  entrée . Dessert included.

Catra stood with her back pressed to the wall, still panting slightly from Double Trouble’s surprise touch seconds earlier and how they had managed to catch her off guard so suddenly. Like they were studying her every move. She stood facing them and couldn’t help but think about how the chair made them look like some sort of royalty sitting on a throne. The type to use their royal subjects as nothing more than play things. All they needed was some sort of crown.

Okay. Maybe she just needed to stop binge watching all of those medieval dramas with Adora back at their dorm whenever classes got cancelled, but she felt the point  _ still stood _ that Double Trouble was trying to make a move on her. The only question was...why?

“What exactly do you want, Double Trouble?” Catra asked.

“Why, to be entertained, of course!” Double Trouble insisted, now slouching in the chair and throwing their leg over one of the arm rests. “Why  _ else _ would anybody come to a strip club?”

“And you want  _ me _ to entertain you?” Catra replied, dryly.

“Do you see anybody else here? Kitten?”

Catra couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

It certainly wasn’t the ideal way that Catra preferred to be asked for a quickie, but arguably speaking it  _ did _ sound a lot better than parading around the serving area and carrying dishes back and forth to the kitchen all night while being groped in the dark by faceless strangers. At least she could actually say that she was with a client that evening instead of reusing one of her other typical excuses.

“Fine.” Catra agreed, defeated. “What do you want me to do?”

Double Trouble said nothing, but instead snapped their fingers before pointing to the ground.  _ On your knees.  _ Catra obeyed, dropping to the floor and nudging herself between Double Trouble’s legs as they wiggled out of their outfit. Now stripped down to nothing but lacey black lingerie (Catra could almost swear that Double Trouble had nipple piercings, even  _ in _ the dark) with the black leather bodysuit curled around their calves, Catra watched as Double Trouble reached down, slowly untucking and peeking their cock out from the top of their underwear and leaving it to fall limply for Catra to pleasure.

Catra wasted no time, her hand reaching out to stroke Double Trouble’s cock a few times before she finally felt it was hard enough to properly play with, then slowly took it into her mouth. She was gentle at first, swirling her tongue around the tip and even licking a stripe down it before stroking her cold spit down the shaft.

Finally, her mouth was on it once more, her hand firmly gripping the bottom where she knew her mouth couldn’t reach. Catra was lucky enough that she had never had much of a gag reflex and she often used that to her advantage. When Double Trouble let out a soft moan and rested their head against the back of the chair, eyes fluttering closed, Catra knew this would be one of those times. She eased her mouth down further on Double Trouble’s cock, until she felt it touch the back of her throat, then hummed slightly so they could feel the vibration. This not only got another whine out of Double Trouble but it also caused them to grip the armrests, their legs curling and squirming around Catra.

At long last, Double Trouble let out some combination of a moan and a gasp, their hands frantically gripping Catra’s hair and forcing Catra’s head deeper down on their cock, her cat ear headband falling off in the commotion and falling somewhere onto the floor with a metallic clatter. With her mouth full, all Catra could do was make a slight grunt as a form of protest as Double Trouble forced her to roughly bob her lips up and down their cock. Catra felt the warmth slosh against the back of her throat almost instantly. She forced herself to pull off, half of Double Trouble’s come still filling her mouth and the rest hitting her face due to Double Trouble still having a rough grip on her hair, tears stinging at the corner of Catra’s eyes.

It took a moment for Catra to stop choking enough that she could form a coherent sentence, though Double Trouble’s shivery breathing certainly managed to help her regain her focus. Come not only dripped down the side of Catra’s face and neck but it had also gotten all over the front of her dress and in her hair. 

Catra couldn’t help but smirk, suddenly  _ very _ proud of herself.

“Did I  _ entertain _ you  _ enough _ ?  _ Double Trouble? _ ” Catra asked, an arrogant tone to her voice.

Double Trouble could only let out another whimper, something Catra could only assume meant yes, before she rose to her feet and wiped the remaining come off the side of her face. It still didn’t do much to clean herself up. And no doubt when she left back into club area she would get a few disapproving stares. But was she going to wear it out of there like a trophy? Absolutely. The idea of her getting in trouble for it only made it twice as fun.

“Always a pleasure to serve.” Catra purred.

She was about to slink through the curtains and disappear into the dark, before her eyes fell on her cat ear headband that fell off earlier. Walking over, she picked it up and turned it over to examine it. Across from her, Double Trouble was attempting to redress and clean theirselves up as well, before Catra placed the head band on top of Double Trouble’s sleek blonde hair with both hands. The royal crown to compliment the royal throne.

Double Trouble even managed to catch Catra’s hands once more, sliding their fingers through her’s again, like they had when they had met her earlier, before feeling Catra’s grip slide away.

Seconds later, Catra was gone, surprised at how much she was actually looking forward to coming to work tomorrow. 


End file.
